


pop! pop! pop!

by fruti2flutie



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 00-line strayboyz !! WOW !!!, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Bullying, M/M, the bullying is sort of important omg but i swear it's all fluff fldjslaksfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruti2flutie/pseuds/fruti2flutie
Summary: Felix considers himself to be a good friend. And, as a good friend, he doesn’t question the cheap, neon green water gun hanging off Eric’s belt loop for the entirety of the school day.





	pop! pop! pop!

**Author's Note:**

> -strayboyz is the Greatest Interaction of Our Time. stan self-producing idols, who are socially conscious & educated, as well as incredibly talented & down to earth! stan stray kids! stan the boyz!  
> -i have finals this week but due to the iconic mama collab stages ([1](https://youtu.be/NRll5rUhlmk),[2](https://youtu.be/GBRzHW5nNQ8)) I COULD NOT STOP THINKING ABT THIS FIC WHICH HAS BEEN IN MY WIPs FOR... MONTHS,,. also this impulsiveness may be attributed to like 4hrs of sleep hA  
> -title taken & a lil bit inspired by ["blue lemonade" by red velvet](https://youtu.be/bH5rlpk70Ro)  
> -also, i don't normally write for skz so i apologize if this isn't a very accurate representation of them ^^;  
> -also-also, if there are mistakes i'll fix them one day. prayer emoji.

“So, I’m at Pizza Hut, hiding in the bathroom stall, waiting for the lights to go out so I can yoink some pizzas, when I realize—”

“You’re an idiot.”

“—that it’s _really hard_ to see where you’re crawling in the dark.” Eric glares at Sunwoo. “What the heck, man? You always say that!”

“And, every time, I always mean it.” Sunwoo takes a bite of his apple. “Felix, buddy, level with me.”

“Hm?” Felix’s head shoots up. “What, uh— What are we talking about?”

“We’re talking about how Eric got a nasty scratch on his arm from Pizza Hut’s jacked up plumbing. It’s probably given him tetanus, too.”

Felix eyes Eric’s arm, covered with three cartoon band-aids side-by-side — Finding Nemo, Hello Kitty, and Spongebob, in that order. It doesn’t extend that long, but Eric winces every time he shifts so it must run deep.

“Sounds painful and kinda gross,” Felix says. “You feel okay?”

Eric nods. “Battle scars make the story!” Laughing, he steers the conversation in a different direction, picking apart the Marvel cinematic universe, and Felix’s gaze automatically returns to its original location of interest.

Down Eric’s arm, past his sleeve, at the side of his hip, hooked on the belt loop of his jeans.

A water gun. It’s neon green, made of cheap plastic. It’d probably come in one of those packs of three at the dollar store. _Eric Sohn_ is written on the handle with black Sharpie. This is the first time Felix has ever seen the pseudo-weapon in Eric’s possession, which raises the question:

Why on earth does Eric have a water gun?

Felix’s inquiry doesn’t get answered in the fifteen minutes before school officially begins. Sitting in the cafeteria, munching on Poptarts, no one else seems to notice it. More friends join them — Jisung, Hyunjoon, and Hyunjin passes by as he tries to get Seungmin’s attention — yet _literally no one_ talks about the neon green water gun that Eric managed to sneak past security guards.

Is that impressive? Concerning? Felix is totally lost. He can’t just _ask_ him, because Eric is Eric and would deflect the question back to something like, _why do_ you _have a water gun?_ Felix can’t ask their friends either, because Eric is still Eric and would interject, _YO! say that to_ my _face!_ and then that goes back to the first point, which gets Felix nowhere.

By the time the five-minute warning bell rings Hyunjoon has lost a bet to Sunwoo for his fries during lunch, Eric has argued profusely with Jisung about the validity of unicorns, and Felix still has no clue what this water gun business is all about.

“History awaits us,” Hyunjoon sighs, getting up from the table.

Eric slings an arm around him and says to the rest of them, “See you in gym!” He and Hyunjoon walk off, and Felix can’t help but stare at the water gun bouncing against Eric’s hip.

“Dude, hello?” Jisung’s voice and hand in his face snap Felix out of his thoughts. “We got socio. Come on, man. Look alive!”

Felix grabs his backpack and jerks his thumb towards the bathroom. “I’ve got to stop by a mirror real fast.”

“Just fix your makeup out here. Who cares whether it’s even or not?” Jisung huffs. Felix whines, stomping his foot on the ground and pouting. “Okay, _fine_ , ya big baby.Be quick about it. I’m timing you!”

“Two minutes,” Felix promises. Jisung deliberately starts the stopwatch on his phone.

Foundation isn’t new for Felix. His bottle is a generic brand from the drug store, which comes off with water but stays on for the majority of the day. As he stands in front of the bathroom mirror, he dabs a bit of the liquid onto his hand and then spots the spots on his cheeks. He makes sure to cover the freckles he missed when he hastily applied foundation this morning, meticulously blending with his finger.

Covering his freckles isn’t new, either. When he was young, when the bigger kids told him that he must’ve been born with dirt on his face, that’s all he wanted to do. Hide them. Make them disappear. Before then, he’d never thought his freckles were blemishes. Afterwards, that’s all he could see. He came home crying on the worst of days, scratches on his cheeks, sadness in his heart. Then, his older sister taught him the magic of makeup and the world got a little easier to live in..

Felix finishes applying the foundation and walks out of the bathroom, welcomed by an impatient Jisung punching his shoulder.

“You struck a minute and fifty-two seconds! Cutting it real close, Melbourne.” Felix rolls his eyes, doesn’t bother correcting him, and starts walking.

As they head to the classroom, Felix decides to try something. “Hey, Jisung,” he begins. “Has Eric been acting weird lately?”

Jisung rubs his chin. “I mean, I saw him try to make his own slime yesterday. He used all of Hyunjoon’s contact solution and tried to replace it with water. That was fun to see — for everyone but Hyunjoon, obviously.” He shrugs. “So, not _really_ weird. That’s just Eric being Eric.”

“Yeah, I see...”

Nudging Felix’s side, Jisung prompts, “Why do you ask that? You guys fighting or what?”

Felix scoffs. Him and Eric, fighting? Unheard of. Everyone knows that they get along like peanut butter and jelly, burgers and fries, cereal and milk. (Wait, did Felix eat breakfast?)

“Nah,” he proclaims. “No reason.”

“If you say so.” Jisung folds his hands behind his head, puffing out his cheeks. “Dude, I’m about to fail this quiz.”

“Retweet,” Felix says consolingly.

——

For as long as Felix has known him, Eric has been wildly unpredictable.

Felix’s family is originally from Sydney, Australia. When they moved here early in the spring, he met the other boy as they’d been unpacking boxes from the moving truck. One moment Felix was transporting a box plates to the kitchen, the next he was face-to-face with a button-nosed stranger handing him the pans.

“Um, ‘ello?”

“OH, WOW, YOU GOT AN ACCENT.”

Turns out Eric had decided to lend a hand without telling anyone, which was problematic only because Felix’s sisters would’ve called the police had they been in Felix’s place. The scream alerted Felix’s entire family to the driveway, worried and bewildered by this unknown boy. He’d worn a backwards baseball cap and overalls, looking like a kid too grown for kindergarten.

“I live next door,” Eric had said, after introducing himself. “Nice meeting you all! Do you still need help unboxing? I’ve got two free arms!”

The Lee family gratefully accepted the help. After all the boxes had been moved, Felix’s mother invited Eric and his family for dinner. They all got to know one another over bowls of rice and quirky anecdotes. Felix’s sisters got along with Eric’s sister, who kept complaining about not having a sister of her own, while Felix and Eric hit it off. The boys, born in the same year, had discovered an abundance of shared interests: dancing, skateboarding, videogames, music. It almost felt too good to be real, finding such a perfect match so quickly; Eric assured him that he was a one-in-a-million, once-in-a-lifetime friend.

Coming to a new school in the middle of the year was hard for Felix, but Eric made it simpler. He’d introduced him to his friends in the same grade: Sunwoo, Hyunjoon, Jisung, and Hyunjin. They’d been a sociable group, so meeting them also let Felix get to know a bunch more guys and gals. Several of his classmates had even helped him with missed course material, spending time with him out of class to catch him up. Felix hadn’t had the opportunity to be lonely,.

These past few months have given Felix a lot of joy. He’s thankful to have cool friends, who’ve easily accepted him into their circle. They all have different personalities, as well as a few differing hobbies, but that’s what makes hanging out so fun. Sunwoo’s all about soccer and first-person shooters, while Jisung would die underneath his Doraemon sheets. Hyunjin is allergic to cats, and Hyunjoon practically is one. The two that are the most compatible are Eric and Felix, without a doubt.

Eric is one of Felix’s closest friends, but that doesn’t mean he knows him inside-out, front-to-back. Eric does some questionable stuff, like the Chubby Bunny challenge and owning an Xbox One before a PS4, and Felix can’t rationalize it. He just has to imagine what goes on in that energetic little head of his.

Like, what the heck is he going to do with a water gun?

——

“You look very focused,” Seungmin declares. “That’s so unlike you.”

Felix stops writing to glare at him. He wasn’t _really_ writing, and Seungmin knows that. His paper is just covered in doodles, because pre-calc makes negative infinity sense to him. Seungmin is a chill, smart, snarky yet emotionally perceptive friend. He has his upsides and downsides, with a tendency to toy with people.

“Was that an insult?” Felix asks, eyebrows pinched.

“It was the truth, so take it as you will.” Seungmin’s worksheet is finished. With his brain, he’s probably gotten full marks and an extra credit point for being better than everyone else. “What’s bothering you, Aussie? Is it the cold school lunches? Are the koalas going extinct?”

“Koalas are _vulnerable_ , you fool.” Felix purses his lips, debating whether to tell Seungmin his concerns. He decides to be vague about them and says, “It’s about Eric.”

“He has six months to live.”

Felix frowns. “No, he— Wait, does he? Six months? Crap, I already got him a Christmas present.” At Seungmin’s snickering, Felix scowls. “Hey, mate, not funny.”

“Fool,” Seungmin parrots back. Felix isn’t amused. “Enough joking. What’s the problem? I haven’t heard anything strange from Eric lately. Well, he yelled about GOT7’s comeback during econ, but that’s—”

“Eric being Eric, yeah.” Felix taps his pencil on his cheek. “Do you think it’s weird that we use that phrase as a reason for his behavior? Like, we don’t question it at all.”

Seungmin shakes his head. “Not particularly, no. How do you feel about it?”

“Uh, I don’t know? I don’t know.”

The response doesn’t cut it for Seungmin, who sighs deeply. “Felix, I have no idea what we get accomplished when we talk to one another. This is almost as bad as Hyunjin just staring at me. Like, this isn’t even a real conversation.”

“That’s... a mean thing to say,” Felix mutters.

“It’s like I’m talking to a basket of fruits,” Seungmin goes on. “You’re great, but the feedback is real lackluster.”

Felix juts out his lip. “Are there pears in it?”

“There are always pears in metaphorical fruit baskets, but that’s irrelevant. You’re deflecting.” Seungmin peeks at Felix. “Eric... You like him, don’t you?”

“Yeah, ‘course I like Eric. He’s a great friend, always there for me. We click. He’s funny, humble, talented. Have you seen him dance? His quirks are real heartwarming, too. That little nose scrunch he does when he’s mad. His lisp he has when he talks too fast. How he’ll hold my hand when we cross the street even though we’re not kids anymore. He’s just so— Oh.”

Felix tries not to blush as he blinks rapidly in revelation. “I _like_ Eric,” he murmurs. “Oh.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Seungmin sings, a note higher. “That’s a thought you should dwell on, friend. I mean, after you write some answers down. I’m not letting you cheat off me, by the way. No hard feelings.”

——

There’s a certain memory that comes to mind, for Felix, when he thinks about his friendship with Eric:

Early summer, leaving the skatepark, Eric and Felix carried their boards as they headed home, a gloomy overcast above them. It had been a long afternoon of kickflips and rail-grinding, trying to improve themselves while having fun. After a few hours, they’d decided to order pizza at Eric’s house before the rain caught them. They’d scraped their knees and elbows, of course, because the cool kids don’t wear safety guards.

“Because we forgot all our gear at home,” Felix corrected, and Eric pretended not to hear him.

Inevitably, the rain hit them. The drops started slowly, barely noticeable, then escalated to a full-on downpour. They cursed, tried to use their skateboards as umbrellas, and fled straight to Eric’s house. The rain was relentless for those few blocks, soaking them to the bone as they reached the doorstep. Felix and Eric were drenched, hair mussed and clothes hanging off them like they were fresh out of the washer, and they couldn’t stop laughing at one another.

Attempting not to flood the foyer, they went as fast as they could to the bathroom. They stripped off their sopping wet clothes and threw them into the bathtub, grabbing for towels to wrap around themselves. Eric ran to his room to get them spare clothes to change into. He found Felix a pair of shorts and a shirt from Universal Studios, amazed at how well he fit them.  After getting dressed, they stayed in the bathroom to attempt drying their hair. Felix sat on the ledge of the bathtub as Eric sat on top of the sink counter.

As Felix furiously rubbed the towel against his head, he soon noticed Eric’s stare trained on him. “What?” he asked, blinking.

“You have freckles.”

The sudden blunt remark made Felix bashful. The rain must have washed off his foundation, letting his freckles show. He’d never been without his makeup around his friends, so they would never have known. He never mentioned having freckles or using makeup to hide them, and this was the sort of topic that didn’t come into conversations cleanly. Nevertheless, it was somehow fitting that Eric was the first to discover them.

“Yeah,” Felix responded, smiling shakily. “Uh, yeah, I do.”

“Do you cover them?” Eric asked, and Felix nodded, toweling his hair. “Every day?”

Felix nodded again. He wasn’t used to talking about _why_ , so he wasn’t sure what to say to Eric. “I was... bullied as a kid, because of my freckles. I got made fun of for looking different. No one would do that now, I’m sure, but still. Trauma.” He smiled, tight-lipped, to take the edge off. “It’s just... easier for me. Conceal, don’t feel, don’t let it show, y’know?”

Eric giggled, chirps of amusement. He draped his towel over his head and tucked his legs under him, going cross-legged. “All _Frozen_ references aside,” he began, “that sounds like a lot of work.”

“Not really.” Felix absently scratched his cheek. “Just takes a minute or two to put on foundation.”

“Do you like doing that?”

Questions made Felix feel exposed, but not necessarily in a bad way. It was like the spotlight was on him, with Eric as the only one in the audience. “It’s not the worst thing,” he tried, but Eric threw a toothbrush at him in distrust. “Okay! Honestly, no, but I’m so used to doing it that stopping would be too weird.”

Eric hummed. He made a face, hopping off the counter, and then sat down on the toilet cover next to Felix. “I’m gonna dry your hair,” he declared, grabbing the blow dryer from the lower cabinet. He touched the tip of Felix’s nose and said, “Boop. Freckle.”

The rest of Felix’s friends had found out later that month. Hyunjoon’s house has a pool in the backyard, which led to Sunwoo’s mild sunglasses tan and Felix’s runny makeup. Sitting on the deck, the five of them eating fruity popsicles, Felix had to explain why he wears foundation and covers his freckles. He’d kept it more brief, in comparison to what he’d told Eric, but the overall point came across.

Jisung had bitten into his popsicle, mouth stained blue, and declared, “Next time anyone messes with you, I’ll fight them.” With a silent agreement to the threat, no one else had anything left to say.

The hot season had come and gone. Felix had spent it hanging out with friends and visiting family in Seoul, sprinklings of summer homework here and there. Felix enjoys contact, even with half a day’s difference, so he’d messaged the _hyunjin’s password is 2000_ group chat regularly with photos and voice notes. He’d called Eric the most, talked about random things as night or day led on. Sometimes, they’d even videochat, Felix’s face bare and Eric’s grin nothing but pixels.

Whenever Felix feels down, he thinks back to that rainy day or those summer moments. He still wears foundation, still covers his freckles, but he likes to think that maybe he can show his bare face to the world one day. For himself, for his family, for his friends — for Eric. Maybe he just needs a push.

——

Gym class is good.

Felix walks with Hyunjin, who has chemistry with him for the previous period, to the gym. They talk about the test they’re not allowed to talk about and come to the conclusion that chemistry is a fake-science that no one really understands anyway. When they get to the gym, they head to the locker room to get changed. Jisung and Eric are already there, making bets on who’ll be able to do more push-ups, where the former is volunteering Hyunjin in his own stead.

The water gun stays in Eric’s locker, along with his jeans and t-shirt, as he changes into his gym uniform. Felix stares at it, sighs, and then gets changed, too. (His newfound feelings for Eric haven’t changed the fact that the water gun is still the enigma of the day.) Before they all leave the locker room, he checks the nearest mirror and touches up his foundation. Hyunjin scoffs, and Felix tells him that not _everyone_ can be effortlessly beautiful.

“I _try_ ,” Hyunjin retorts. “Okay, not as much as others, but I try enough.”

Nothing super incredible happens during class. Jisung and Hyunjin partner together for sit-ups, as do Eric and Felix. All four of them are talking while they exercise, angering the gym teacher who never does anything about it. Hyunjin and Felix lie on the mat first, with the other two holding down their feet.

“Do you think Seungmin would wanna date me?” Hyunjin asks, going up for a push-up. Jisung fails at suppressing his snort.

“You might have a shot,” Eric offers, the same time Felix says, “He’ll think you’re messing with him.”

Hyunjin purses his lips. “Really? He’s so cute, though! I’ll talk to him more, make him get to know me. Sprinkle some of that irresistible Hwang charm.” He laughs to himself — cackles, more like. “He won’t know what hit him!”

“He might hit _you_ ,” Jisung teases. Hyunjin tries to kick him, but Jisung has control of his legs, making Hyunjin just flop around like a beached mackerel.

Thankfully, for the sake of everyone’s noses, gym is their last class of the day. The four of them change back into their regular clothes and freshen up. Hyunjin sprays Japanese Cherry Blossom body spray all around himself and at Eric, too, almost blinding him in the process. All the while, Felix puts on a small amount of foundation as Jisung pops a handful of jelly beans into his mouth. When they leave the locker room, Felix sees the water gun at Eric’s hip and feels the question marks sprout like saplings.

The friends walk together out of the school building until they reach the gate. Jisung and Hyunjin live on the other side of town, so they part ways and promise to meet over the weekend at Sunwoo’s for the sleepover. Sunwoo just got Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, and they’ve all planned the whole 48 hours around gameplay. Felix is really good at being Kirby, even though the pink blob is basically made for newbies.

Felix and Eric walk the familiar road home, which takes a detour to the nearby park. It’s surprisingly empty for a Friday afternoon; only two or three families are playing on the woodchips. The friends play around for a while, swinging on the monkey bars and monkeying off the swings, typical tomfoolery for teenage boys. Eric’s water gun makes dull noises as it hits against the metal equipment, but Felix can’t find the right timing to say something about it. When their energy reaches close to zero, they sit on the spring riders — Eric gets the dolphin, Felix the lobster — and chat.

It goes from school, to food, to videogames. They talk about what they’re going to do Friday, with the others, the holy combination of pizza and Sunwoo’s Smart TV. Eric raves about the original Smash, too, which he played on a vintage GameCube he got from his uncle.

“It was loads more basic than the current version but set a precedent for what the series is today!”

Felix has never played it before, much to Eric’s shock. “Never had the console,” he reasons, shrugging.

“You _have_ to play it with me. Have to!” Eric rocks backwards. “Today, okay? You can play Kirby, even though he was my favorite back then.”

Felix grins. “Aw, you’d do that for me?” he teases. Eric rolls his eyes, hopping off the dolphin, and starts to walk off. Felix trails behind Eric and goes on, “There are only, like, ten options and you’re letting me be your favorite. You’re sweet.”

Eric shoves his hands in his pockets. “And _you’re_ embarrassing,” he says, the water gun clicking against the bracelet on his wrist.

The water gun.

“Eric, wait.”

He wonders why he’s getting so worked up over this literal tiny thing. Maybe he’s the curious cat, just wanting an answer but without the harm. Or maybe he’s hoping to figure out the inner workings of Eric’s mind. Or just maybe he wants to see if this toy has anything to do with himself. The only (albeit confusing) definites: 1) he likes Eric and 2) Eric has decided to mess with his head by bringing a water gun to school. Felix can _attempt_ to make sense of number two.

Facing Eric, Felix starts carefully, “Okay, listen. This might sound weird, but I’ve been meaning to ask you about—”

What interrupts Felix is not an exclamation or a rejection or a word at all. He’s interrupted by a sudden, narrow spray of lukewarm water hitting him square in the face.

“Eric, what the—” Felix tries to block the water, hands shielding his face, but Eric keeps shooting. “Eric! Eric, Christ, stop, stop, _stop_.” Finally, Eric listens, but Felix is left completely dumbfounded and dripping wet. “What are you—”

“Water gun.”

“Why are you—”

“Makeup.”

Felix has no idea what’s going on. “Makeup? My makeup?” He wipes at his face, noticing the flecks of foundation pigments on his fingers.

“Your freckles,” Eric begins, tone deathly serious, “are hiding from me.”

 _What._ “What,” Felix says.

“I’ve— I’ve worked up the courage! The _entire day_ has been leading to this very moment.” Eric sprays Felix again, making the Australian native sputter. “I’m saying that you shouldn’t have to hide them — your freckles. Your freckles are a part of you, and you shouldn’t believe that they make you anything less than spectacular. They make you more beautiful than you already are, even! You don’t have to listen to me, but I just wanted to say my two cents.”

Felix keeps an eye on Eric, cautious, as he dabs at his face with his sleeve. “Would you stop pointing the gun at me?”

Eric seems to realize, then, that the (ironically named) firearm is still in his hand. “Oh, my bad.” He hooks it onto his belt loop and laughs.

Felix dries the rest of his face, pensive. “Why would you need to have courage to tell me all that?” He levels Eric with a gaze that neither breaks.

“I want to ask you out,” Eric says in one swift breath. “ _All_ of you, so I had to see your freckles, too. And say how nice you look with them. Partially related points.”

“Ask me out,” Felix echoes, heart pounding in his chest and smile blooming on his face. “Like a date?”

“Not _like_ a date. A real date. One-on-one. Sharing a milkshake. Walking you to your door.” Eric clears his throat, feigning apathy. “If that’s cool with you, bro.”

“Do you like my freckles?” Felix asks, casually ignoring the fact Eric called him _bro_ in the middle of a confession.

Eric exclaims, “‘Course I do!” Instantly, he goes pink. “B-But it’s more important to me that _you_ like them, too.”

“I like them,” Felix declares. He laughs, ducking his head. “And I also like you.”

Felix looks up just in time for Eric to glomp him. Eric’s laughing, too, and he doesn’t care that Felix’s dampness is getting on him. He hums a happy tune, kisses Felix’s cheek, and then hides in Felix’s neck. Felix takes the chance to wipe any remaining foundation and water onto Eric’s shirt. Eric barely looks bothered.

As Eric pulls away, he winces. “Ow.” He stares at where Felix is holding him. “My arm. That stings.”

Felix loosens his grip. “Injury via pizza-theft,” he says solemnly.

“I didn’t get to steal any,” whines Eric.

“I’m surprised you didn’t hold anyone at water gunpoint.”

Eric raises an eyebrow, reaching towards his belt. “Who said I didn’t?” He aims the gun at Felix, who sets off in a languid sprint towards home. “Freeze! You’re under— Felix, run _faster_. Give me a challenge!”

Felix runs, Eric chases him, and eventually the water gun goes dry. Eric doesn’t bother refilling it; Felix’s freckles are there for the world to see, as clear as day.

——

So, they date.

It’s rough at first. They’re clumsy at romance and don’t know what’s it like to be boyfriends, but they figure it out. Felix and Eric tag-team MMOs together. They watch movies in the theater and study in the library. It’s not much different from them being friends, but there’s a lot more cuddling involved. They even go on double-dates with Hyunjin and Seungmin. (It took tutoring Hyunjin in geometry, a juice box every session, and a bouquet of red roses for Seungmin to finally accept the other boy’s advances.)

These days, Eric tries to count the number of freckles that span across Felix’s cheeks, poking each of them with his thumb. The highest he’s gotten to is six, and then he gets distracted because Felix always tries to kiss him. Eric accuses him of sabotage, but Felix doesn’t think he actually cares. Quality over quantity, as the saying goes.

Eric loves him for him, not for his dozen or so freckles. Although, Felix likes it best when Eric first presses kisses onto them before finding the way to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> -i don't actually know anything abt makeup so bye i gotta study for finals lmao


End file.
